Marvel: Legends of Infinity/Campaign
This page contains each of the story chapters within the Campaign mode of Marvel: Legends of Infinity. Chapter 1: The Runner Runs While the Silver Surfer traversed the cosmos, he encountered a dying Runner who warned him that the "Prison" has collapsed and no one is save from "him". Before the Surfer could get any more answers, the two were ambushed by a bright blast of energy that parted them to different places in the universe. - Light years away on the planet Galador, the Fantastic Four were seen participating in a festivity that marked the end of the Dire Wraith threat. The Spaceknight, Terminator thanked the Fantastic Four for their assistance in finally beating their mortal enemies once and for all. Mr. Fantastic told him that it's an honor for them, as well as a cosmic coincidence since they're taking their children on a trip across the universe and Galador happened to be along the trip route. After a brief scuffle between an unintentionally drunk Thing (courtesy of Human Torch)and the Spaceknight Firefall, the Silver Surfer suddenly crashed in the middle of Galadoria, surprising everyone. Arriving on-scene, the Four and the Spaceknights secured the Surfer for interrogation. After attempts to wake him up failed, even with enough power to charge all of Galador, the Surfer was declared dead Invisible Woman disbelieved the Galadorians' declaration, telling them that Heralds of Galactus need no oxygen or sustainment so they couldn't be simply examined that way. Before Sentry could explain anything, a destructive meteor shower came upon the surface of Galador, destroying much of the city and the planet itself. Without any preliminary warnings, the Spaceknights and the Fantastic Four were taken aback. As they tried to find the source of the shower, a booming voice suddenly warned them that there's no point in resistance. Reed asked who he is, and the voice responded with a laugh, mocking Reed that even in the brink of death he's still curious. In an instance, Sentry informed them that the planet's core temperatures were slowly increasing to critical levels. As Reed ordered everyone including his children to get off the planet, an obscure figure of planetary proportions was seen standing in front of the planet within space. He giggled and simply looked on as the planet violently exploded in his face, killing everyone including the Fantastic Four and the Spaceknights. - Meanwhile on Earth, Spider-Man was seen swinging his way through NYC. As he swung, he came upon Black Cat who waited for Spider-Man. Telling him that it's been a while, Spider-Man was utterly confused because they just met two days ago and he didn't make an appointment with her. Black Cat teased him before Spidey broke her off, asking her to not mess up with his day because he's on the way to the Raft. Cat mocked him, asking him what's he supposed to do in a crowded place like that. Spidey told her that something's amiss with one of his foes and a SHIELD Agent really wanted him to be there. When his Spider-Sense rang and the sound of explosion was heard by him, Spidey urgently rushed to the Raft but the Black Cat refused to let him go. After a brief scuffle, an annoyed Spider-Man decided to accept Black Cat's request of "fun", prompting the two to fight on top the Daily Bugle. After defeating Black Cat, Spider-Man quickly left but unbeknownst to him, the mischievous Black Cat followed him to the Raft. - Arriving on the Raft, Spider-Man saw that multiple supervillains have broken out of prison. Helping the SHIELD Agents in handling the supervillain problem, Spider-Man stumbled upon Jasper himself who was trying to escape from Griffin. Spider-Man defeated the Griffin but was ambushed by his old enemy, Venom. In a brief skirmish, Spider-Man barely defeated him. Rendezvousing with Jasper, he asked him what was happening. Jasper explained that he wanted Spidey to take a look at Rhino who had been literally acting like a rhino for the past few days. Spidey joked, telling him that he's always been a rhino. Peeking out of cover, he saw Rhino running on all four legs killing multiple SHIELD Agents and surprisingly, Purple Man who happened to be recovering from his comatose and in his way. Jasper saw that as well and told Spidey that this Rhino isn't your ordinary Rhino. Not wanting Rhino to claim another life, Spider-Man proceeded to fight him and successfully beat him. Although victorious, the angry Rhino got up with his remaining strength to try and kill Spider-Man. However, Black Cat swooped in the right moment and knocked him out with a kick to the face. To be continued.